torrfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdoms
Basics The world of Torr is divided between eight kingdoms that belong to the different races that inhabit the island. Many of the kingdoms hold a certain race dominant above the others, but all have minorities from the other racial backgrounds. The most common race are the humans who live in the kingdoms of Torr, Urik, Abrightis and Kalmoor. Torr The kingdom of Torr is the largest kingdom of all, as it has the most vibrant economy and offers the greatest security to its citizens from foreign invaders. Vasarius, the god of balance and wisdom, is worshipped by many of its residents. Many of those who first arrive to the world from the outside come through the city of Torr. Berrymuck The village of Berrymuck borders the kingdom of Torr to the north as a small halfling settlement. The halflings of Berrymuck are especially proud of their inn that sells a special brewed halfling beer which has since spread around the world on caravans. The mayor of Berrymuck is a notable figure in the region, praised for the survival of the small village against many foes along the roads leading out of the kingdom like Ogres, Goblins and Trolls. Berrymuck is surrounded by a forest to the East, West and South and by a river to the North. Urik The kingdom of Urik is further North by North-West from Berrymuck, crossing the river and the great plains surrounding the countryside of Urik. The main part of the city of Urik is situated on a highly-defendable island fortress off the coast. The people are highly devoted to the worship of two deities; Torm and Kalgor, and the kingdom has built a reputation over the centuries for its sword-mastering priests of Kalgor. Other religions have taken root in the city over the ages also, but in a more limited manner. Abrightis The kingdom of Abrightis is to the North-East of Urik, protected by the paladins and priests of Brightis, who originally founded the city of Abrightis on the ruins of a forgotten kingdom. The vast desert of Duhari lays out to the North, the forest of Darkwood to the North-West and the Misty Swamps to the South-East of Abrightis. The people of Abrightis have long fought against the Minotaur tribes that hold claim to the lands East, but with limited success. The kingdom of Abrightis, being so far north, has had a bloody history of clashes with the exiles that manage the long journey across the Duhari desert. Despite having many concerns with the security of its people, Abrightis has grown to become a beacon of faith and a major center of commerce. Many different races visit the kingdom or pass through it on their passage to the other kingdoms connected by the roads North, East and West. Mogar Following the road to the West of Abrightis and to the North of Urik, taking a long route through the icy mountains of Mogar, one can eventually reach the dwarven kingdom of Mogar. It is the furthermost kingdom of all, but as a major supplier of Mithril and the rare Angilian ore, it remains a power-player in the world. The dwarves of Mogar live deep below the ground and rarely leave the bitter cold of the mountains which they have become accustomed with. Visitors to the dwarven kingdom are often treated as outsiders and frowned upon, but Mogar has maintained open borders to travelers from the other kingdoms. Kalmoor The kingdom of Kalmoor, founded by mercenaries and thugs belonging to the many warlords of an earlier era, is to the far North of Abrightis, separated from the rest of the kingdoms by the Duhari Desert. It is a kingdom that has remained neutral to many of the other kingdoms throughout the ages, contributing to its role as the trade capital of the North. It is visited by the rich and the poor, and many caravans pass through it on their way South to sell exotic wares seen nowhere else. Kalmoor is also known for its lack of any real protection for its citizens. Only the poorest of the poor live in the desert kingdom, and most are keen to leave on the day of their arrival because of the amount of cutthroats and thieves that lurk about. Merchants are often escorted by mercenaries armed to the teeth through the desert to protect the valuable goods from the bandits that live in the desert. Holindale The kingdom of Holindale is located on the Eastern coast on the island of Torr, reachable through road from Abrightis or by travelling through the vast forested areas of Igmar and Rug'lak. Holindale is a kingdom founded by an ancient people that retreated there from the city of Abur thousands of years ago. It is an elven kingdom that has mostly kept its politics to its own from the other kingdoms, but trading openly with all. Holindale has a healthy market for magical goods and Elven weapons that its merchants sell to the Western kingdoms for great profit. The swamps to the West of Holindale are inhabited by the Sahuagin, who often attack the kingdom in the middle of the night to pillage for food and steal the new-born elven babies for their dark rituals held in their underground caves. The forests surrounding the kingdom are protected by the spirits of ancient elven warriors and it is rumoured that even the trees occasionally unroot from the ground to roam the forest in times of need. Far to the South of Holindale, the forests of Rug'lak are occupied by many Orc tribes that have taken up positions to raid the neighboring kingdoms of Holindale and Berrymuck to the West. They have managed to evade patrols and strike at trading caravans and travellers foolish enough to try to take a short-cut through their ancestral lands. Doomsha The kingdom of Doomsha is an exception to the other kingdoms for the very reason that it's inhabited by the Drow people. This is why it has never had any relations to speak of with the other kingdoms, and its people are often looked on as infidels and enemies in the eyes of the rest of the world. The worst of the worst reside in Doomsha, including the exiles, the criminals that have been forever branded as liars, thieves and murderers and banned from entering the other kingdoms of the world. The kingdom of Doomsha is often cited as the great bastion of evil in the world, where only the most cruel live and the most powerful survive. It is the existence of Doomsha that has triggered many wars and conflicts around the world possible. The citizens of the other kingdoms refer to their lands with the collective term the 'freelands' and to themselves as 'freelanders' to separate themselves from the people that have been doomed to live in Doomsha. Category:Kingdoms